


Do You Promise?

by BlondykeBar



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Embarrassing work, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluffy, Hatred, I really have no idea what to tag this as, Loki being scared, Loki doing what he wants, Most of thunderstorms, Much younger!Loki, No Sex, No Thorki, No pairings - Freeform, Old work, Oneshot, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Slightly younger!Thor, Thor and Loki - Freeform, Thor being protective, Thor being reassuring, Thor is not a dick munch, brotherly hate, fluffy fluff, for once, just wanted to get it out there, need i say more?, no ships, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondykeBar/pseuds/BlondykeBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an older work, but it was weird only having one work posted, so I figured I'd add more... It's not my best work, but I guess it's up to you if you like it or not. ^^" </p><p>So basically Loki is terrified of Thunderstorms, and Thor does his best to comfort Loki in spite of his serious fear.</p><p>WARNING: This is NOT Thorki. If that's what you came for, I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Promise?

Loki walked with a sense of nervousness through the tunneled underground that he had made into his make-shift base. After entering Earth through the tesseract, he made an escape from SHIELD’s headquarters with the sacred blue cube and a large handful of mind slaves at his disposal. He had set up a lab in the underground sector of New York to carry out his plans to take over this world. As he walked, Loki felt another rush of fear pulse through him as he heard a roll of thunder dominate the sky. Loki’s eyes grew wide as he halted and looked up at the ceiling in shock. Over the hustle and bustle of the grand city and through the roads and ground and metal, he heard the sky pouring more thunder down and the sound of car horns and the mortal activity was temporarily blocked out. A large crack vibrated the ceiling and shook the floor for only a moment and returned to solid ground. The sensation the vibrations had caused allowed a memory to reveal itself in Loki’s mind. It was then that he remembered a stormy night in Asgard when he was young.   
He would be asleep when the Thunder broke the silence of the air and Loki jumped from his bed in an instant. He would stare into the night sky from his window; sheer terror would always be the emotion to cover his face first. Another flash would have him scrambling towards his wardrobe. Blindly he crawled across the floor and opened the wooden door; shutting himself inside. He would cover his ears and shut his eyes so tight, his eyelashes disappeared. Another crack came and went. Followed by another, and another. Suddenly one came down that rocketed across the sky and vibrated the floor of his entire room. Loki felt tears escaping his eyes in the darkness. The tears silently rolled down his face as he stared at the bottom of the dark closet, wishing and waiting for the storm to cease. He sat alone wanting to be anywhere but where he was; sitting in his closet, holding out for someone to come and rescue him from his fears. When there was a tiny break in the violent crashes, he could faintly hear something that didn’t sound like that of the storm. It was a person’s voice; a voice that sounded with deep concern and carried through the night air with a gentle tone.  
“Loki?... Brother?” The voice beckoned for Loki’s answer. Loki immediately cracked open the door of his wardrobe and looked into the darkness with hopeful eyes that still ran thick with childish tears.  
“T-thor?” He sniffled. Once he had answered, a shadowy figure spun about in the darkness and looked at the wardrobe. Loki saw the silhouette approaching him with a quick pace that Loki could feel as well as see drawing near to him. Thor soon came into view as he opened the door to discover his younger brother curled up in the wooden box; Tears rolling down his frightened face.  
“Brother! Hath the storm frightened thee?” Thor spoke in relief at discovering his brother at last. His voice resounding throughout the closet space; warm and tender, the voice chased away the thunderstorm for a split second. Somehow, Thor ALWAYS knew when something was troubling Loki, and came to him at his weakest moment. At that point Loki couldn’t help it. He felt there was no time to explain, no ability to. As if the fear had compressed his lungs and air couldn’t carry an explanation to why Loki was taking shelter in his closet. He launched himself from the wardrobe and into his older brother’s arms. Thor’s arms had already spread by the time he caught his brother. Loki held onto Thor’s neck with a death grip and a great amount of relief. He didn’t have to be alone, not anymore. He didn’t have to fend for himself in the dark, hoping for his suffering to end.  
“B-Brother? I can no longer breathe.” Thor’s muffled voice sounded from under Loki. Thor gently patted Loki’s back, to relax him into easing his terrified grip. He looked at Thor for a moment, realizing what he was doing and loosened his grip, slowly sinking back down to the floor. Thor took in an exaggerated breath of air and smiled at his brother with a teasing grin. Loki saw the smile faintly through the night and he couldn’t help but smile too. Through the darkness ripped another lightning bolt that descended upon the night; thunder closed in, hot on its trail. Taken aback by the sudden crash, Loki hid himself in Thor’s shirt and whimpered slightly. Thor frowned and looked down at his younger brother, clinging to him with obvious fear. He wrapped his arms around Loki again and turned his back to the window so Loki couldn’t see the lightning. Thor got down on his knees and Loki soon followed.   
“Now look here brother.” Thor drew Loki’s attention to him instead of the storm. Loki sniffed a little before looking attentively at the thunder god. Thor made eye contact with Loki, being sure that he held his younger brother’s attention.  
“There is truly nothing thou has to be fearful of. You love brother Thor, right?” Loki nodded his head vigorously.  
“And you know that brother Thor will always protect you, right?” Again, Loki immediately nodded, his green eyes remaining in contact with Thor’s.  
“Then you have nothing to fear. I shall always protect you from whatever creates worry in your heart. As your brother that is my promise to thee.” Loki’s eyes widened with realization and happiness. He embraced Thor again and they rose back to their feet.  
“Come brother.” Thor took Loki’s hand and lead him towards the door.  
“You may sleep in my bed chambers. FOR TONIGHT.” Thor said in a stern voice. Loki knew better though. Loki would only sleep in his brother’s room for the night, but if he asked, he knew his older brother would allow him another night. Thor would never deny his brother, because he promised to Loki.

Another crash of thunder filled the night air and shook Loki back into reality. No longer did he reside in Asgard. No longer did he feel the warmth of his brother or the security of his own bedroom. He was alone in a storm; and not a storm that one feels when dry winds and dark clouds flood the skies. He looked down at the ground in remorse. Half for the memories that crashed upon him, and half for his fruitless attempt to put his mind off of the insufferable topic of Asgard and the gods that had lied to him all this time. He wished to death that he wasn’t the monster, cast out from the other monsters and raised by Asgardians. He glanced back to the lab, making sure none of his underlings were paying attention. Not a soul was venturing from their objectives. Loki turned his back on them once again and walked further into the shadows of the tunnel. He yearned for a place to go and clear his head for the next day. He found his escape in a dark, musty corner where he could hear the rain near perfectly for being underground. He set himself down and nuzzled into the corner so that the wall gave him the feeling of safety in the misery he felt deep in his heart. He tilted his head back and listened to the rain falling down on the midnight city. The storm tore the sky in a great rampage and startled Loki awake. Had he been in a better situation he would have jumped up and ran to his brother’s room. But he opened his eyes, and he knew where he was. He was a run away and a cast out in the bowels of one of the largest cities in this sector called America. He was no longer a boy who was given affection; he was a man who longed for it. He hadn’t anywhere to run, except away. No one to turn to except the puppets that he held the strings to. Loneliness hadn’t felt this real since realizing what he was beneath the mask his adoptive family gave him. Loki’s eyes drifted miserably towards the ceiling. He spoke under his breath as he began to drift back into a dream from the distant past.  
“Where is your protection now brother?”  
Loki walked down the lightless hall, holding tightly to Thor’s hand as he led the way through the dark. Thunder still rumbled through the Asgardian sky, but it was rather quiet for the moment. Loki’s tiny steps made a soft shuffling sound that trailed that of his brother’s greater strides. They approached Thor’s bedroom door. The great door shone a dark ember color in the enigmatic darkness, but when sunlight fell through the windows, it resonated in the most brilliant of gold. Thor out stretched his arm and pulled the latch down and in moments the great doors swung open. Thor and Loki tip toed inside and Thor turned back to close the doors as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb their parents. He pushed one latch down and the doors shut with a subtle ‘clack.’ When Thor turned back around he saw Loki, already making himself at home beneath Thor’s heavy furs. Thor hopped into bed beside his brother and smiled.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright brother?” Thor asked in a voice that danced between comfort and concern. Although Thor couldn’t stop the storm itself, he knew that the mere fact that someone else was beside him would make Loki feel secure enough to fall back asleep. Before Loki could answer another crack of thunder burst forth from the storm clouds, sending Loki scrambling to the other side of the bed and clinging to Thor. Thor put his hand on his brother’s head and embraced him.  
“Loki. It is alright brother. Just a bit of thunder and lightning, that’s all. Why in the name of the gods does it frighten you so?” Thor looked down at his brother with a frown that hung on the bottom of his face. Loki buried himself in the furs and hid his face in Thor’s chest.  
“It is noisy and big. It crashes and lights up the sky. I’m afraid of it brother, I am afraid of thunder and lightning.” Loki answered nearly without a moment of hesitation.  
“What if it comes after me?” He said with a tone that exemplified his terror in its purest form.  
Thor looked at Loki in surprise. Thor knew that such a thing was impossible, but to Loki, it seemed very real. Thor didn’t know how to answer at first, but he figured he’d give it a try.  
“Now look here brother,” Thor waited until Loki looked back up at him before he continued to speak.  
“No matter what you may think, or how violent the storm may seem, it will never, EVER chase you. Even if it could brother, you know that I would protect you. You said so yourself.” Loki looked down in thought, and then met his older brother’s eyes with a glow of realization.  
“Now then, you see? What have you to fear if I am always by your side?” Thor smiled with encouragement. Loki was on the brink of a smile too, until he remembered something inevitable. Something not even a thunderstorm could chase away. Loki’s eyes filled to the rim with sorrow, the sudden emotional change nearly made Thor sorrowful too.  
“What about when you or I become a king? What if we have to leave each other behind to be a king? What will happen then, Thor?” It was then, Thor discovered how very true Loki’s doubts could be. He would have to leave his brother to assume the role of king for Asgard, or vise versa. He searched through all of his reasoning and encouragement to find something he could muster up to tell his brother, but everything seemed to be tossed about in disarray in his mind. Finally, he decided it was best to agree.  
“Yes Loki. If one of us is made king, the other will be left alone.” Loki frowned, knowing that if his brother didn’t know what to do, he was at a loss with everything too.  
“But,” Thor started again.  
“That does not mean we can no longer see one another. Fulfill thy duties to Asgard, and return to each other’s company. It’s just that simple. Work then play, as father would have it said.” Thor finished his short speech of charisma and looked down at Loki. Loki’s eyes were wide enough that Thor could see the green as clear as day. Thor couldn’t help but continue to make his younger brother even more pleased.  
“And if there is a thunderstorm when we are apart, just remember that no matter how far the distance or how great the storm. I will always be there brother.” Loki hugged Thor, a smile finally showing its true colors across the boy’s face. He Held on his all his might and waited to receive a hug from Thor in return. Thor was deeply pleased with himself and did not hide it. He embraced Loki and smiled just as hard as the younger god.

Loki awoke again with a start. His eyes flashing open to realize that had begun and the storm had passed. Loki grew steadily aware of what he had to do. He sighed and hoisted himself back onto his feet and dusted off. As he began to meander back to the lab, he stopped and thought for a moment. He thought of his childish dreams. Thor had promised so much… And gave so little of what he had offered. Loki shut his eyes and curled his hands into fists at his side.  
“So many empty promises… And I: a fool to believe any of that pathetic oaf’s rubbish.” Loki’s eyes reopened and were no longer full of pain and regret. Instead, They eminated rage and vengeance that he had let boil under the surface, and finally allotted them to rear their ugly heads. With a devilish smile and a mind set on his next mission, Loki strode back to the lab.


End file.
